deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Eddo36
For my own personal reference Forum:Proposed_new_navigation_scheme Deus_Ex_Wiki:Policies_and_guidelines DX images Hello my friend ;) Can you re-put your talk page? I prefer in fact and a new template for archive will come in a short time. Otherwise I already told you to not upload the low quality images of Planet Deus Ex about Deus Ex. Also, I will took care of the images of Planet Deus Ex so please do not bother about that for now =). I will delete them of Deus Ex. Itachou [~talk~] 13:09, September 2, 2011 (UTC) :Hum... well I saw you have uploaded all images of Planet Deus Ex but just stop uploading images for now, you give me more work to put everything in order, there is no need to put a similar image in the gallery of an existing one such as multitool (DX) that does nothing more and don't capitalize no-proper names like (concept art or cut content). So please no more images for now. Itachou [~talk~] 13:13, September 2, 2011 (UTC) DX:IW weapon images = = All are cut content, they are not in-game =). I will make them a proper page tomorrow or later. Thanks to have put them in Mako page. Itachou [~talk~] 23:16, August 30, 2011 (UTC) :Good works ;). Yes they are similar but the pistol in DX2 is a 9mm, have not a black color and not the same barrel at the end. Itachou [~talk~] 23:22, August 30, 2011 (UTC) All your images don't come from Deus Ex Planet, I saw them somewhere but not in Deus Ex Planet, where are you find them? They are pretty good and a good improvement for the Deus Ex Wiki =). Itachou [~talk~] 01:02, August 31, 2011 (UTC) : Itachou [~talk~] 01:04, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Wooo official game guide can have some awesome stuff. Yeap Planet Deus Ex have some pretty good concept art with some pages needed to be created, like cyberdog. Also, don't remove old image with your new, the two should be keep in the page =). Anyway thanks, you put some rare stuff here it's nice, keep up the good works! Itachou [~talk~] 01:08, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :No problem, tomorrow I will add a gallery section for clean pages =). Itachou [~talk~] 01:09, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Don't add too many images keep some for tomorrow evening, since it's make many work for me for put properly the gallery section and I will die. Itachou [~talk~] 02:03, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks ;). Yes they are already a good amount, put properly all images take me one or two hour. Well I go sleep, good night and see you soon my friend, I took a look of the DX Game Guide, all images are sadly in black and white. Itachou [~talk~] 02:10, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Images Hello my friend ;) I almost finish so just a heads up about some things: *Never remove a different image of good quality. If you want to put another and new image, just create and put it in the gallery section: : Gallery : :YOURIMAGE.PNG :YOURIMAGE2.PNG :etc. : *Don't put the description of an items, weapons etc. in the background section, always below the infobox and above the introduction sentence. *In the end of the description, the standard format is that : Deus Ex: Invisible War description Otherwise good works like I said =). The Deus Ex image with only a portrait are not necessary, they are not concept art or something and have exactly the same model in-game but in a low-quality image. Itachou [~talk~] 13:52, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :Yes you are right, in fact all weapons, items etc. in DX:IW and DX:HR need their proper pages, but don't bother you specifically about that, I will take care of some in the future and I will ask another competent contributor that I ask to come tomorrow to clean some. :Anyway if you want, create a page with the same name and "(DX2)" abbreviation in the name and copy paste the same format and text of the DX weapons, items etc. and adapts it. If you are not sure of what to do, since I go sleep, I cannot fix right away, so it is best to wait but you can try one or two if you want =), but not in large quantities. Well, good night, see you soon and keep up the good works! Itachou [~talk~] 21:44, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Keep it up Hello my friend ;) It's good to see that you learn fast, it's nice, I knew you would be a great editor, I felt it =). I take care of the combat knife page don't worry, you have already made some good works here. Itachou [~talk~] 09:56, September 1, 2011 (UTC) :Ho also I saw, don't write Biomods but always nano-augmentation or augmentations. In fact, biomods is too general and it is one of the mistake of Deus Ex: Invisible War. :In another point, don't remove the category "Deus Ex consumables" etc. for put just "Deus Ex items", the items is just a general category for all items, after they need to be divised, the proper consumables category it's in part of the new navigation scheme -> Forum:Proposed new navigation scheme (I will create the page for avoid confusion) ;). Itachou [~talk~] 10:05, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Ha it's pretty nice =). But don't forget that everything is marked in, for example biomods, is not necessarily fair and we are the sort and do the right things in perspective. Itachou [~talk~] 10:09, September 1, 2011 (UTC) :Biomods already redirect to "Augmentations (DX2)" and I don't think consolitade a mistake by the developers is a good thing. In addition, this will keep a standard format with other games, which would be rather strange and could be misinterpreted to have three pages with two different names for the same thing =). Itachou [~talk~] 10:12, September 1, 2011 (UTC) The page is created, you can take a look ;): Navigation scheme. Itachou [~talk~] 10:28, September 1, 2011 (UTC) :Yeap not bad idea (ho yes sadly they are a lot of cut content, well, like the red greasels or cyberdog). I will add them in the navigation scheme (one for each games). Itachou [~talk~] 10:33, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Well it's not necessary to clarify why we act like that, a note at the bottom is more than enough in my opinion and too much emphasis on this term can be confusing on something else. I take care of the page with keep the note and add a warning about that. Itachou [~talk~] 11:47, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Put everything in order Hi Eddo36 =) For an item a single image of the item itself is enough, other images are superfluous. For "put everything in order", I talk about: *Tell you to put copyrights on images (already write in the policies and guidelines) *Re-put older images that you have remove despite they are good qualities and not a similar image for many pages *Make a gallery section for put your images on the gallery for many pages *Move the descriptions of items, weapons etc. below the infobox and above the introduction sentence for many pages *Tell you to not put images with only a portrait of Deus Ex, since they are not concept art and have exactly the same model in-game but in a low-quality image, so I take my time for delete them but sometime later, you re-upload them so I had to tell you again to not uploaded them and remove them again. *Change the category "Deus Ex consumables" for put "Deus Ex items", so I have to revert your edits about that *Add mod images despite it's not allowed (already write in the policies and guidelines) *You capitalize no-proper names like concept art or cut content, so I have to decapitalize them (already write in the policies and guidelines) This makes a lot of time where I could improve the Wiki on something else. Some are already marked in the policies and guidelines and it would have saved me from wasting time. I have a life, I work, I don't want to discover every day that something must be correct because someone didn't pay attention while looking up, savvy or read the policies and guidelines would have avoided this. Just I tell you, I'm tired. The images are not something urgent, watch the number of pages and the number of image we have, almost more than double. This is not the main preoccupation of the Wiki actually, there are plenty of images that need to have the copyright or pages needed to be corrected any manner whatsoever, it would be more useful to the Wiki that you help on this side. So for now please, don't add a large amount of new images and the next mistake about something will be punishable sorry. For Deus Ex and Deus Ex: Invisible War images, I'll take care let me do about that. If you could take a look at pages for grammar or add information, it would be nice. In another point, it's better to create a new message section when you talk with someone on another subject than the first, I had trouble finding my way since you write in a section that starts long time ago than now high in my talk page. Itachou [~talk~] 23:25, September 2, 2011 (UTC) :I appreciate your work here but sorry, I block you for one day for a new mistake that already noted to you (move the descriptions of items, weapons etc. below the infobox and above the introduction sentence for many pages): http://deusex.wikia.com/index.php?title=SP69/75_Aero_security_bot&diff=prev&oldid=19390. :For your suggestion, yes I think it would be good for the Wiki but without the white background that doesn't sound very good. Anyway, I will take care of that like I said and again, images are not a priority right now, put copyrights or correct pages would be more useful to the Wiki. Itachou [~talk~] 13:10, September 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh whoops, I'll re-read the guidelines again before making another edit. Eddo36 21:52, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hi there :). Just a quick note about the images. First of, thank you for licensing them. Second, could you please add categories, even if it is just 'Category: Game name images'. Thanks for your time. General' 'Carter :Well there's quite a lot of images I uploaded in the past, and I wasn't told to catagorize them before (was only told about adding licensing). I can try if I have time. I'm not uploading any more new images here. Eddo36 21:51, September 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Lucky I saw this :). Why are you not adding more? Yours are some of the best. I was just asking that you add the category about the game, as it helps. Don't worry about your images that are already here. You might want to see this too. It's not aimed at you or anyone in particular, especially as you are very good for doing the licensing, but it still needs to be seen by all. User blog:General Carter/Images on the Deus Ex Wiki: please read. Thanks again. I'll come back tomorrow to see if you'e replied. I've only just realised that you've been blocked. General' 'Carter :::Yeah I had to take a 24 hour time-out because I skimmed the Wiki guidelines too quick. Eddo36 22:44, September 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::Okay, well everyone is allowed to make mistakes. It also seems that Itachou doesn't want new images for a while as there are twice as many as pages. Also I have to categorise them and so on, so it makes my job easier too. I believe it's timed out now too ;)General' 'Carter Some things Hello my friend ;) Just a note, put the descriptions below the infobox and above the introduction sentence for all things (characters included). Why you put the category "Weapons in Deus Ex" on Jordan Shea? Itachou [~talk~] 23:04, September 4, 2011 (UTC) :Well actually is the same time, you just to create the quote template above. Please do that, this changes nothing for you, and avoid to correct it later =). :Yes I saw for Jordan but game guide can be wrong sometimes so I will take a look directly on the game. Itachou [~talk~] 23:11, September 4, 2011 (UTC) I check for Jordan Shea and I don't see the relation with the MJ-12 actually. A thug appeared on the streets when you talk about that with her it's true, but he is friendly and don't attack the player, and I don't think MJ-12 use "thugs". Itachou [~talk~] 23:31, September 4, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah I saw that after, well, go ahead for write that on the page ;). Itachou [~talk~] 23:37, September 4, 2011 (UTC)